


Excuses, Excuses

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Hojo buys Kagome get well gifts as an excuse to see Mrs. Higurashi!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Hojo
Series: The 6ixth Session [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Excuses, Excuses

Originally Published February 23, 2009

* * *

I knock.

You answer.

Like a fool of my age, I stand under the control of your smile that reaches into my mind as your words conquer my ears. I smile satisfied. It is as if there are two parallel worlds. One echoing words masking truth. One speaking body to body revealing all.

"I brought Kagome a gift," I say.

Oh, yes, I know she is not sick. Where ever, what ever, the particulars of the situation do not involve health. Illness is excuse. Dreamt of, perhaps, by Grandfather's imagination.

And it is my excuse too.

I follow your lead through the clutter into the kitchen. It is a common part of the routine. So much so I wonder if you are onto me. And if, maybe, you enjoy the game like I do. This anticipation - is it everything? Those moments of tenderness - are they stronger than eternities of bliss?

I sip as you arrange the family's dinner. I sit, watching, waiting, as you assemble it. It is evening, workers are returning home to eat with family, could it be that I fit into your fantasy as you fit into mine?

You let me help. And so allow me to assume a part of the role. Just a little. Does it remind you of what you lost as it suggests what I wish to gain?

We pass bowls back and forth and your finger brushes my knuckle.

Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, it is you and only you.


End file.
